


【SA】小兔子乖乖

by joannlee



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joannlee/pseuds/joannlee





	【SA】小兔子乖乖

那只兔子已经在家里足足有好几天了。

樱井翔在驾车回家的路上，突然想到了这一点。狗猫的话他还算是能理解，某天一只看似出生不久的小白兔就在家里的庭院里。市区附近也没有能让野兔生活的地方，这只小白兔就像是凭空在他的家冒出来的一样。

一时间也没想好该怎么处理，只好临时做了个小窝让它在家里随地打滚。除了早上给兔子备好食物，樱井翔也没多搭理这活物，平常工作的时间也长，几乎每日都是快到半夜才到家。

他估摸着这是别人家养的宠物，正等着哪天有人上来领呢。只是都已经过了快三天，还是一点消息都没有。那只兔子还是在自己的家里撒泼打滚。

“连名字都没有呢。”樱井翔盯着眼前的信号灯，才察觉到自己真的对那个小家伙一点都不上心。

不急不慢地和平日一样凌晨十二点踩点到家，樱井翔下了车就朝漆黑一片的家看了一眼，还真不知道一只兔子在这环境下能干嘛。总觉得挺愧对于这只兔子的，来到这家里之后一定吃了很多苦——樱井翔也没有养过兔子的经验，食物也只给随意切好的萝卜和一碗水，他真觉得兔子最终被自己搞死的可能性还挺大。

只是最近忙的企划总算告了一段落，最近确实有时间搭理那个小家伙。樱井翔打开了家门，看见里面还真的是漆黑一片，什么都看不见。他小心踏上玄关，确认脚下什么都没有才敢继续前进。

“小兔子？”

家里的电源开关离玄关还有些距离，樱井翔好不容易凑到那边打开了电源，才发现玄关什么都没有。平常虽然被樱井翔忽视，但小兔子总是会在玄关的角落等着人回来。樱井翔总是会特意给小兔子开着进客厅的门，等着它慢慢地回到自己的窝里去。

这样无声的默契也就持续了三天，今天却和以往不同。

跑去哪了？樱井翔推开了客厅的门，往那一窝被子看也没有小兔子的身影，随后检查了客厅的沙发底下、柜子角落、甚至是地毯下——然而都不见那小东西。

奇怪了。樱井翔又朝周围看了看，确认了客厅并没有踪迹之后才朝另一处移动。只是小兔子的大小也就掌心这么大，要真找起来还挺费事，樱井翔把身上的西装外套和领带都解了，整个人俯身趴到地上反复寻找，最终还是无果。

最后只剩洗衣间了。房子里的冷气没开，樱井翔才这几会功夫就已经在冒汗。没多犹豫，他伸手转开了洗衣间的门，但还没把门完全打开，他一眼就看见了最深处的浴室毛玻璃倒映了一个模糊的人影，立即就顿住了动作，甚至把门往内带了一些——

这社区外面还有监控和保安巡视，还会遭小偷？樱井翔实在想不通小偷躲在自己家里的洗衣间是要干嘛，何况房子也不像是有人动过的样子。然而他分明清楚看见里面的人影……

等到他完全做好了心理建设，早就已经过了好几分钟。樱井翔深呼吸了一口气，终于是把门给重新拉开。

玻璃上还是有个弓着身子的人影，樱井翔一手抓着了角落放置着的小棍，随后朝着那个方向缓缓靠近。

他不自觉屏着呼吸，深怕自己一点多余的动作让对方发现自己的存在。他也才注意到这几日忙着加班，衣服早就堆得满山了。这衣服堆之后就是那人所处的位置。樱井翔咽了口水，很快就越过那成堆的脏衣服，朝着那头就挥下了棍子！

只是没等到棍子砸中人的沉声、也没有多余的声音——那边压根就没有人。

樱井翔硬是将挥出去的棍子遏止了下来，随后无力地将其落在自己的脚边。那边根本没有人，只有他苦苦寻找的小白兔，正缩在那衣服堆里蜷缩着身子。

毛玻璃上倒映的，也只是他乱得不行的脏衣服堆造成的假象而已。

“呼……别吓我啊。”紧绷着的心思突然放松了下来，樱井翔跪在旁边，双手捧着小白兔，在窗外隐约透进来的月光中小心翼翼地盯着看。

“怎么跑来这里了呢。”他揉了揉它的后背，轻叹了一声。沉浸在刚才的余悸的樱井翔丝毫没注意到掌心的兔子在被揉了背之后瞬时僵硬了几分，白色的屁屁还稍微往上抬了抬。

“等我洗了澡就陪陪你。”樱井翔抬头就见自己站在浴室前，索性先洗了澡再说。他放下了兔子，随手拿了睡衣毛巾就直接进了浴室，丢下一只兔子盯着眼前巨大的毛玻璃发呆。

白兔子听见里头莲蓬头发出了稀里哗啦的水声，僵住了好久才缓缓转移了方向，重新投进脏衣服堆的怀抱。

差点就要被发现了……

相叶雅纪动了动鼻子，趁着人还在洗澡的时间赶紧多回味落在衣服上的淡淡香味。他很喜欢这个新主人，除了平常不怎么正眼瞧他以外——其他都挺好的。

尤其今天还被他捧在手掌心，他今天大概能笑着睡下了。

只是刚才被摸背后的时候总觉得身体反应有点怪怪的……大概是自己的错觉吧。等主人出来，他就能好好陪我玩了！

相叶雅纪高兴得甚至能感受到自己的尾巴一颤一颤，他拨开了衣服堆，尝试把自己塞得更里面一点，里头的衣服好像更香一些……他感觉到自己的手好像比平时的还要灵活得多，没几下就挖出了个洞，只是这些衣服怎么越看越小——

相叶雅纪猛地打了个激灵，总觉得自己身上突然好冷。身上突然没了毛毛的保护，曝露在空气中的皮肤有些凉凉的。丝毫没注意到自己又不受控制地变成了人形，相叶雅纪还是随着玩心在樱井翔的衣堆里乱翻乱滚——

‘唰啦’一声，樱井翔用肩上披着的毛巾给自己抹了抹脸，正要踏出来就被眼前的场景吓得重新回到了浴室，差点就要滑一跤。

这次绝对不会看错了。他看见一个成年男子趴在自己的衣服堆上，身上只有披着一件白色的薄大衣，头上长了一对长长的耳朵、屁股上也有毛茸茸的一团，乍看和兔子十分相像……

兔子？

背对着樱井翔的相叶雅纪丝毫没发现到身后的动静，也没注意到自己的身体早出了变化。他执意要整个身体钻到最里面，但还没通到最终目的地，他感觉头顶上猛地一剧痛，像是有什么外力扯着他往后跌。一时没控制重力的他轻而易举就被带到衣堆外，被外头的灯光刺激得眯起眼睛的相叶雅纪眼角上还泛着泪，耳朵被人扯着的痛觉可不轻。

“松、松手……”他甚至疼得说不出话。抬头才发现罪魁祸首是已经洗好澡的主人。“松手！”

还会说话。樱井翔不过是出于好奇才抓着人头顶上毛茸茸的耳朵，没想到对方的反应这么大，不禁下意识顺着人的意松开了手，见相叶雅纪双眸通红泪眼汪汪的，竟还觉得有些过意不去。

“抱歉。”樱井翔伸手要给人揉揉安慰，只是早有防备的相叶雅纪赶紧就缩了缩身子，一脸警惕地盯着人看。

“哪有你这样的！不喜欢我就直说，为什么非要抓耳朵！”相叶雅纪几乎是用尽全身的力气说话，脸上还气得通红。这几天他都是一个人在这大房子里一个人……一个兔子瞎溜达，没人陪伴也就算了，这会还被抓着软肋，让他怎么能开心。

樱井翔还真是有苦难言。眼前的人貌似被点燃了怒火，看样子没法马上息怒。他知道这人就是在这里生活三天了的小白兔。没等他完全接受这个设定，眼前有突然出现这样的危机，隐约觉得太阳穴在微微抽痛。

“冷静一点……”

“那些萝卜！”相叶雅纪已经准备把所有不满都一次倾诉，他不听对面的人说什么，只是一股劲的把想到的全都喊出来。“一点都不好吃！我就算不吃你也没注意到，隔天又给我准备一样的！我——”

樱井翔也不知道自己突然怎么了，他蹲下身一下把人揽到了怀里，他清晰感觉到怀里人猛然一僵，原本震耳欲聋的不满在霎时全都停下来了。

“乖。”樱井翔的手在人的背上安慰似的顺了顺。他心里纳闷着明明印象中的兔子脾气都挺温和，怎么来到他家的脾气这么暴躁，一心只想赶紧让其放松下来，有着薄茧的手掌一遍遍抚摸着人的后背，顺带揉了揉相叶雅纪过分柔软的头发。

被这突然的动作吓得反应过来的相叶雅纪头枕在樱井翔的肩膀上，一副迷茫的模样盯着还在冒着雾气的浴室。

他怎么在说人话？

不自觉变成人也是这两天的事，相叶雅纪还是第一次在主人面前露出这一面。平时他开口乱说什么主人也听不懂，这回全被听见不说，还是这种对主人的谴责——相叶雅纪笃定自己一定很快就会被赶出家门。

还没反省够呢，背上异常舒服的触觉实在是没办法忽视，他不禁舒服得闭起了眼睛，不自觉发出了过于愉悦的低吟。

相叶雅纪的嗓音本来就有些沙哑，这一低吟听起来异常性感。樱井翔顿住了手的动作，才发现他和自家宠物的距离几乎为零，他想要往后挪开，只是相叶雅纪迫切想要更多的爱抚，忍不住又贴上了樱井翔的身上，谋求似的蹭了蹭。

兔子原来是这么可怕的生物吗？樱井翔盯着人闭着眼埋在自己的胸口，心里不禁诧异。知道自己逃不开，他又伸手给人摸了摸。方才也是自己说要多陪陪这小兔子的，虽然眼前的情境有些怪异，但也算是在兑现刚才的承诺。

反正也算是前几天没陪他的补偿，就不计较太多了吧。

然而越摸越久，樱井翔越觉得哪里有些不对劲。相叶雅纪的身体不知道从什么时候开始就烫得吓人，怀里的兔子久久没发出声音，缩着的身体还能看见在隐隐抽动。

“怎么了？”樱井翔一下就心慌，抓着人的肩膀迫使人抬头。“哪里不舒服了？”

不知道自己哪里做得不对，引得兔子的举动好似有些反常。只是这兔子力气居然还挺大，被抓着之后更想要往樱井翔的怀里钻。

完全没有头绪的樱井翔见人这个反应更是觉得莫名其妙，还没问出口，他的手猛地被对方一把抓住，像是传染一样，被抓着的手跟着相叶雅纪一样在颤抖。

“摸……”相叶雅纪发现自己的喘息，说话都是飘飘的。“再摸摸。”

“啊？”

“求你了，再摸摸……”相叶雅纪可没想过变成人形之后的触感变得如此敏感，主人每回抚过的皮肤就像是被静电通过一样瘙痒难耐，如同毒药一样让他上瘾。相叶雅纪抓着人的手往自己的背后带去，刚贴上自己的后背就发出了满足的呻吟。

樱井翔的手由不得伸进了大衣里头，顺着相叶雅纪背后脊柱的线条往下滑，明明只是只兔子，身材居然还挺好，腰部上一点赘肉都没有。从他这里还能看见兔子隐隐可见的腹肌，难不成这兔子还瞒着自己偷偷锻炼了？

思绪才刚飘远，樱井翔突然被身下人激烈地抖动吓了一大跳，相叶雅纪像是溺水中抓着浮木一样死死搂住他的脖子，脸上的潮红更是性感无比。樱井翔才发现自己的手已经跑到人蜜桃般的臀肉那边去了。

“啊……”

相叶雅纪整个人抽搐了好几下，他感觉身下有什么就要出来了，抓着主人的力道更是收紧了些，无意识地在主人的怀里磨蹭身下仿佛正在燃烧的性器。

“？！你……”

“呜、啊哈——”相叶雅纪感受到体内的快感就要冲出，脑袋如同当机了一样，他只能随着直觉去行动，根本没注意到樱井翔难以置信的眼神，持续沉浸在漫边无际的快感之中。“翔ちゃん，要出来了……”

未经世事的小兔子慌得很，脑袋浮现前几天樱井翔在和人通话中的时候提到了自己的名字，心急之下就叫出了主人的名字。他只能依靠眼前的人了——

只是摸摸兔子而已，怎么变成这个发展了？

樱井翔的身下也不禁被撩得起了反应，他居然对一个化成人形的兔子起了反应？樱井翔总觉得今天的自己有些不对劲，而且眼前这小兔子意外的还很撩人。明明现在刹车还是来得及，但是樱井翔还是朝着兔子的下身伸手而去。

“唔？！”相叶雅纪对此的反应挺大，头差点就要撞上樱井翔的下巴了。被掌心的温度包裹的小小兔感觉又涨大了一圈，相叶雅纪被快感冲击得有些晕头转向，整个人成跪姿，还死命将身下物往樱井翔的手上送。

樱井翔见到小兔子如此反应，心里更是愉悦。另一只手绕到人的身后，揽过人的屁股把人带过来一些，随后还凑到人的耳边低声道：“舒服就叫出来。”

“哼啊……”性器就这么被熟练地套弄着，相叶雅纪断断续续的呻吟声像是回应樱井翔一般。“唔，好爽……好爽……”

最后几下的快感更是让人欲罢不能，不成调的呻吟更是越来越频密暧昧，直接在主人的手中缴械投降。

还未从高潮的余味缓过来，相叶看见主人对着自己笑，心里有些害羞又有些兴奋。没想到主人也不算是坏人嘛！

只是这样的心情并没有维持很久，他低头就看见樱井翔的手上和刚洗好的身体都是自己搞出来的白色液体，脸都给吓白了。愣了好几秒之后才连连道歉，眼圈还是通红的。

“翔ちゃん……翔ちゃん，对不起、对不起——”

樱井翔承认自己真的是搞不懂这只兔子的脑回路，上一会还对自己笑，下一会又哭着和自己道歉。他挥挥手示意不介意，随后朝小兔子勾勾手指。

“过来。”

相叶雅纪似乎误会成是惩罚，赶紧挺直了腰背坐得规规矩矩的，做好了一番心理建设之后这才小心翼翼地上前。

樱井翔也跟着凑向前，相叶雅纪不由得闭起了眼睛。但是紧接着来的并不是什么惩罚，而是落在唇上不轻不重的一吻。

“去床上等我。”樱井翔如是说道，低沉的嗓音彻底撩起了小兔子的心弦。

相叶雅纪听见了楼下响起樱井翔出门的声音。他瘫在主人平常睡觉的地方，盯着天花板的灯发呆。

刚刚都发生什么了？

他伸手遮去了大部分的灯光，刚才他的手就这么环着主人的脖子，过了好一段时间的现在早就没有什么余温，方才所经历的就如梦境一样。

只是这床有主人的味道！

思至此，相叶雅纪这兔子愉悦地在原地蹦了一下，翻了个身就把头塞到了枕头底下，随后狠狠吸了口气——

好香。主人的味道……

射过一次的下身瘫在柔软的布料之上，稍微动了动又起了反应。相叶雅纪回想着刚才主人给自己弄得动作，犹豫了很久缓缓把自己的手向下移动。

“唔。”几乎是下意识动作，相叶往枕头的方向蹭了蹭，下身微微翘起，手有节奏地给自己套弄着。明明觉得自己的动作没有哪里不对，可是和刚才的感觉天差地远。饶是如此，围绕自己的都是主人的味道这一点就足够让他兴奋，快感又如潮水般袭了过来。

“哈——主人……翔ちゃん……”

樱井翔推门而入首先就看到了这般场景。相叶雅纪背对着门口的方向，整个人缩在那头隐隐抽动身子的模样十分可爱。樱井翔尽可能放轻了脚步，缓缓朝人靠近。

许是太过投入，相叶并没有注意到身后的动静。细碎的呻吟从嘴缝间挤出，他甚至能感受到自己的双腿正在颤抖，脑袋如浆糊般混乱。如此专注于手中的事的结果——他被突然扑过来的触感吓了一大跳，直接从床上蹦得老高。

樱井翔几乎是整个人压到了相叶雅纪的身上，靠在人的肩膀的他低头就能瞥见人的动作，由不得扬起了嘴角。

“这么等不及啊。”

鼻息袭过相叶雅纪的耳边，被抓到的羞耻感令他的脸上瞬间变得通红，一时间只能僵着身体不作任何反应。他甚至想要抓过头上的兔耳朵遮着自己的眼睛装死。

樱井翔把人给翻了过来，略带恶趣味地用指尖在人起了反应的性器上稍微碰了碰。“自己来就足够了？嗯？”

“不……”难受得不自觉扭了扭腰的相叶雅纪轻轻摇头，双手把就在眼前的主人拦了过来。他早就想主人想得不行。唇贴上唇，不管不顾的侵略一开始让樱井翔有些措手不及，根本不会怎么接吻的小兔子没多久就把自己吻得无法呼吸，却还是不愿和主人分开，脸都快被泛紫了。

傻孩子。樱井翔可没想由着人就这么把自己杀死，赶紧就退开来。

“呼……咳咳、咳咳咳。”

“急什么。”樱井翔揉揉人的头发。“我来，你专心享受就行。”

头脑昏昏沉沉的相叶雅纪又躺回了床上，听话地不再挣扎。樱井翔俯下身就舔弄胸前的红点，引得身下人颤了一下。

“唔……”

感受到嘴里的樱桃缓缓变硬，他自然不会忽略了另一边。他趁着空隙去瞥了一眼相叶雅纪，没经历过这样的感觉的小兔子正面露惊奇地盯着忙活的主人、一时又被苏爽的快感刺激得低吟，一切在樱井翔看来就是活脱脱的诱惑。

见着被伺候得心满意足的相叶，樱井翔可不能再去忽略身下绷得仿佛快要炸了欲望。他飞快地给自己解开了裤子，让硬挺得吓人的小东西出来透气。刚才出门买的润滑剂也在这时候派上用场。相叶本来就赤裸着身体，樱井翔抬起人的双腿，欣赏着从未被开拓过的秘境，粉粉嫩嫩的小穴一缩一缩的，似是邀请着人赶快侵入一样。

冷冰冰的润滑剂挤到指尖上，随后就探到那蜜穴间。相叶雅纪这角度没法看清樱井翔都做了什么，只察觉到那私密的地方被人入侵，下意识就要往后躲。

“翔ちゃん、不要……”

只是樱井翔哪能这么让人逃走，另一只手紧紧抓着人的腿，嘴上还在轻声安慰着人。“别怕，疼就告诉我。”

“……嗯。”

蜜穴不知不觉就被塞进了三指，见人没有太难受的反应，樱井翔小心翼翼地抽动着手指。相叶雅纪先是觉得异物在里头的感觉有些怪异，随后伴随而来的奇异快感却把先前的感觉全数淹没。他从来没体验过这样的刺激，腰部甚至不自觉跟着动作。

“翔ちゃん——啊、嗯……”

“这会舒服了？”樱井翔笑着说。

“哈、嗯、很舒服……”

“那就到我了。”樱井翔没给人反应过来的机会，对准之后就把欲望填满蜜穴，最隐秘的部位彻底契合的感觉让他忍不住吁了一口气，被里头的温热包围的美妙实在是无法释怀。“唔、小兔子的里面，真棒……”

从一开始的冲劲很快缓过来的相叶雅纪也随后感觉到充实感带来的满足，等到樱井翔开始动作，舒爽伴来的喘息声听的人脸红心跳。相叶的身体烫得吓人，欲得到更多地不断往前探，整个人像是无尾熊一样缠在樱井翔的身上。

“唔嗯……主人，好棒……”

“小兔子、也好厉害——唔！”樱井翔还没说完，感觉里头猛地一缩，差点就要直接解放了。“别夹这么紧啊。”

“那里、很奇怪……”相叶雅纪弱弱地道了一句。

樱井翔立即了然，恶趣味地又往那敏感处蛮狠而去。小兔子变了调的呻吟酥酥麻麻地挠人心扉，他一把把人抱得更紧，手使坏地在兔子敏感的后背捏揉轻抚。

“嗯……叫、叫雅纪——”

“嗯？”

“我，哈……叫相叶雅纪。”被颠得有些难受的相叶雅纪索性头靠在人的肩膀上，喘息间如是说着。

“雅纪，是好名字。”樱井翔被耳边的喘息声搞得一阵火急蹿下身，顿时加快了原本的频率。“小雅纪，我们一起射好吗？”

主人这称呼他还是第一次被人这么叫，撇开羞耻不说，心里还是很开心的。“……嗯！”

“和翔ちゃん……生小兔子、啊……”

这兔子到底知不知道自己多诱人？樱井翔闻言内心又是澎湃一番，伸手就抱紧了眼前的人。“我们生一大窝小兔子。”

“嗯——翔ちゃん、要出来了！唔嗯！！！”身体一阵一阵的痉挛，分身冒出的热流像是一点点带走相叶雅纪的所有精力似的，他用充斥泪水的眼眸盯着眼前的主人看，颇显得可怜楚楚。

紧随在后高潮的樱井翔也没心思多去在意太多，一股股精华全倾泻至后庭之中。见到相叶雅纪泪眼汪汪，他凑向前小心翼翼地给人吻去眼角的泪。

“雅纪做的真好。”

“这样就能生小兔子了吗？”相叶雅纪没忘记这回事，抬眸问人。

樱井翔有些哭笑不得，随后还是点了点头。“可以的。不行咱们就再试几次。”

“嗯！”


End file.
